Observations of Darkness
by Salivour
Summary: Bellatrix saw something odd in the Department of Mysteries. Potter. He was acting oddly. As though he knew something, and was completely unafraid. An odd gleam was in his eyes, quite different to the anger and grief from before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Some of the dialogue here is directly from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, by J.K. Rowling, as well as the accompanying movie for the Half-Blood Prince.

This is part one of a two-shot. Hopefully you will enjoy reading :)

* * *

Bellatrix had not felt this alive in years. Her master would be so pleased with her. She had managed to kill Sirius Black and was so very close to completing the important task her master had entrusted her with. She laughed in delight as Potter chased her through the Ministry of Magic, attempting to catch her with his pitiful hexes. In the Atrium, Potter ducked behind the golden statue of the goblin.

"It smashed!" he yelled at her, "The prophecy smashed. Your dear old Voldemort won't be happy now, will he?"

Bellatrix Lestrange screamed, half in manic pleasure and half as denial tore through her, as she desperately tried to summon the prophecy. Her dark hair flew behind her in a tangled halo, hooded dark eyes alight with malice. The prophecy that her master had specifically ordered her to return with from the Department of Mysteries, after Harry Potter and his little group of friends had been baited there with the false idea that Black was being held prisoner there. The prophecy that Potter had just claimed had been smashed in the ensuing fight as Potter's little friends were joined by half the Order of the Phoenix.

"ACCIO PROPHECY!" A mad smile lit up her eyes as something moved. That had to be the prophecy. Her master would punish her if he did not get it, the boy was lying. He must be lying. She would succeed. She had to succeed. But no prophecy came into her waiting hand.

"No!" she screamed, "It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED –"

"Shut up!" Potter shouted from his hiding corner, "He can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I, Potter?" A tall, thin figure in a black hooded robe appeared in the Atrium. Bellatrix heard her master, Lord Voldemort, as he appeared from nowhere in the Atrium. She felt her mad smile fade as she saw the disappointment in her master's blood red pupils as he surveyed her failure. She knew any chance of reward was gone, replaced now by the threat of endless pain.

The voice of her master reached Bellatrix's ears. She smiled once more. Her master would punish the boy for his lies, and finally kill the pest. Perhaps she would yet be rewarded? But she knew that hoping for rewards from Lord Voldemort was a dangerous game to play.

"It is smashed?" Voldemort asked quietly, staring directly at Potter.

Bellatrix was sure that the boy would try and fight. He always did. He always foolishly tried to oppose her master. But, to her surprise, he nodded mutely. His eyes locked with her master's. She opened her mouth to protest, but was immediately quietened at the sight of Voldemort's raised hand.

"No. He is not lying, Bella. I can tell in his eyes." Voldemort spoke quietly as he approached Potter, neither of them averting their gaze. Bellatrix thought for a moment of legillmency. Potter was acting oddly. As though he knew something, and was completely unafraid. An strange gleam was in his eyes, quite different to the anger and grief from before. Bellatrix had the feeling that she was looking at someone else entirely. But he could not possibly anything but worthless against her master, could he? Her master would punish the boy, surely he would.

But Voldemort reached Potter without hexing him, nor even harming him at all. He instead placed one pale, long-fingered hand on Potter's shoulder and bent down slightly to whisper in his ear. Had not Lucius told her that Potter had screamed in pain at her master's touch? Why was he not in pain now? Why was he not already begging? Bellatrix could not hear what her master was saying to Potter, or even properly see either of them, as Voldemort was turned away from here, obscuring Potter from view. But she did see an insane smile cross Potter's face as her master straightened to face her. She almost took a step back under the force of her master's glare and rage. She bowed to him, shaking as she dared to raise her head to meet her master's gaze.

"Go." He snapped at her. She stared with wide eyes for a moment, before hastily apparating to Malfoy Manor, not able to see any more of the odd interaction between her master and Potter.

She landed in the grand entrance hall of the manor and stared pacing in excitement and nervousness. Her master had not given her any further instructions, so she could only think to wait. Trying to run or hide would only prolong her punishment. Even if she was rewarded, there was always punishment. She continued to pace, twisting her wand around in her hands, unable to remain still. It was almost twenty minutes before her master apparated into the manor, and she had worked herself well into fear. Bellatrix threw herself onto the floor at her master's feet and begged for mercy.

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black! Please, please-!"

"Be quiet, Bella." Voldemort said dangerously. "You failed."

"Please master, please." Bellatrix sobbed. She had tried so hard to please her master.

"Crucio." Bellatrix screamed as the curse hit her, limbs twisting on the floor as she tried to twist away from the searing pain in every nerve on her body, burning every part of her. Finally, her master lifted the curse on her, mouth curled in disgust as she struggled to kneel, head dipped in shame.

"I have no wish to listen to you excuses, Bella. Although," Voldemort said with a contemplative air as he inspected his fingernails, "I do suspect that you are quite…curious." He grabbed her hair and yanked to force her to face his scarlet eyes, blazing in anger, despite the tone of his voice. "You will see me at noon tomorrow."

Bellatrix dropped her head again and continued to kneel as her master swept out of the room, leaving her with no more information on the strange encounter she had just been witness to. Just the knowledge of failure.

* * *

Bellatrix knocked quietly on the door to the room her master used as a study in Malfoy Manor. She was frightened to face her master again, so soon after her failure to retrieve the prophecy.

"Enter," the cold voice ordered from inside. Bellatrix swung the door open and stepped into the room, her eyes fixed on the polished timber floor.

Voldemort shifted a few of the papers off his overcrowded desk into a pile and leaned his elbows on the desk, hands clasped in front of his face. "You have at least not had to foresight to gossip, Bella."

Bellatrix merely nodded, knowing that taking a statement as a compliment from Voldemort was a dangerous mistake to make. She stood in the centre of the room, unsure of herself and the purpose for which her master had summoned her here. Was she to receive her punishment or would she be rewarded with the answers to her questions? For she could think of no reason that Potter would have acted in the way he had, as her sister, Narcissa, and the other Death Eaters had described the boy to her.

Voldermort cocked his head to once side, and a slow smile formed over his face, making her feel very much like prey. She always longed to be near her master, but was painfully aware of the dangers. "You had questions."

It was a statement of fact. Not an invitation to ask anything. Bellatrix nodded again, not trusting herself to open her mouth, the confidence from the battlefield depleted in the quiet and the wait. She did notice her master glance at the fireplace alight despite the relative warmth of the day, as though he were expecting a visitor. She almost scoffed at her own, misguided logic. No one would be able to have access to her master's own floo network and interrupt him so rudely.

Bellatrix shook slightly under Voldemort's stare, feeling very much a target. "Y-Yes," she said.

"About anything in particular?" He was baiting her now, not letting her know if the rope he was giving her was to hang herself with or to reward her with answers. She closed her eyes and took a plunge, knowing that pain would come sooner or later.

"Yes," she drew a deep breath, "About Potter."

"Potter," he rolled the word around in his mouth as though tasting it.

"He seemed to be acting oddly."

"Did he now?" Her master was now openly playing with her. He knew, but that was hardly enough to ensure her that her questions were allowed or merely a way to prolong her torture.

"Yes. My sister. She described him, his personality. And he seemed different, even in that short space of him in-in the Atrium."

"A changed man to you, perhaps." Voldemort leaned back in his chair, staring at the flames of the fireplace, as though waiting for his visitor. He lazily drew his wand and Bellatrix once more found herself under the Cruicatus, as green flames leapt in the fireplace and a black-robed figure emerged, she struggled not to scream.

The figure was flung from the fireplace in an awkward heap, and struggled up to his feet, wiping the soot off of his robe. Bellatrix could tell the figure was male, as Voldemort's attention was focused on the figure and the curse lifted, although his face was covered by his hood.

Evidently, her master had been expecting this particular visitor as he relaxed back into his chair, staring at the figure. "At last," he said, as greeting.

The figure simply nodded in return, continuing to stand before the fireplace. Bellatrix opened her mouth to chastise him, for not affording her master the proper respect. She was stopped by a look from Voldemort, causing her to catch herself before speaking out of turn.

"He was told to keep his silence before coming here, Bella."

Voldemort conjured a chair next to his own and the figure sat down, comfortably arranging his robes around him. Whoever he was, he seemed to be comfortable there. He was lounged back in the chair, slouching even. Bellatrix knew that all of the Death Eaters she knew, who would sit straight in a chair, alert and even afraid. She had not yet been told she was allowed to sit and yet the person felt comfortable enough to just take a seat without asking?

Voldemort pointed his wand at Bellatrix and she flinched slightly, expecting to be cursed. But he instead conjured a chair for her to sit down.

"Thank you, my lord," Bellatrix said as she took her seat, perched on the edge, her back straight. She heard a soft snort from the figure, who seemed to find her positioning funny.

Voldemort heard this soft noise as well and turned to the figure. "Now, now, she hasn't yet been informed, has she?"

"I suppose not." The stranger spoke for the first time. His voice was soft and controlled.

"Bellatrix." Voldemort said.

Bellatrix once more felt her master's eyes looking directly at her. "Yes, my lord?"

"In the Ministry, I am aware that you had the opportunity to make some observations."

"I did."

"Regarding Potter, in particular?" Voldemort prompted her.

Bellatrix nodded eyes wide. "He appeared," she paused, trying to find the right words to describe the boy's odd behaviour, although her master would have surely observed so himself, "…different."

"Different," repeated Voldemort shortly, "I am sure that you observed so. Particularly as you were ordered to simply retrieve the prophecy and then leave."

"I am sorry, my lord, I didn't-"

"Silence, Bellatrix. I will not listen to your excuses. No. For whatever reason, you were able to witness, and therefore be made aware of, certain facts."

The stranger sat forward in his chair, clearly listening closely.

"It has been my intention to let you know these facts," Voldemort continued, "although not nearly as soon. Potter is different than how I would presume has been described to you. He has the appearance of a model Gryffindor student. He appears to be rash, likely to find trouble and stubborn."

"He appears, my lord?"

"He appears to be." Voldemort confirmed. He leaned towards the stranger, who was listening quietly, and seized the fabric of the hood between his long fingers, twisting and caressing it almost lovingly. He hissed something in Parseltongue, and to Bellatrixs shock, the stranger answered back in the same, sibilant language. Voldemort chuckled at whatever the stranger had said and dragged the hood from over his head. The stranger had his head bowed and eyes shut, but Bellatrix could see the pale skin and the distinctive round glasses around closed eyes and up to messy black hair, spiked in every direction. Bellatrix knew that the hair was hiding the distinctive lightning-shape scar on his forehead and the eyes would be bright green if he opened them.

"Potter," she breathed.

Potter's eyes snapped open and looked straight at her. She had leaned forward to see who was beneath the cloak, but she now sat up straight, surprised at the intensity of Potter's gaze. He was holding himself differently than he usually did, and it seemed to change his entire demeanour. He seemed to be more serious, his eyes sharper and more intelligent. He smiled slowly at her, a slight gleam on insanity shining in his green eyes.

"Hello, dear Bellatrix."

Voldemort openly smirked as her watched Bellatrix squirm, unsure of how to react to a boy she had so far known as only a foolish boy and enemy. He placed a long-fingered hand in Harry's black hair and began to caress his head, speaking softly.

"Harry, Bella, has been on the right side for some time now. He has been so, so clever. Fooling Dumbledore and together we have bided our time as each piece falls in place, each piece of knowledge is known and each trap is set."

Bellatrix nodded her eyes wide as she realised how close her master already was to victory. He continued, "I had planned to tell you of dear Harry's alliance with us. See to it that I do not regret this early information." Voldemort removed his hand from Harry's head, who slunk back into the chair with a careless grace, quietly listening.

Voldemort eyed Bellatrix, who once again squirmed in her chair under the gaze of her master. "I have plans, Bellatrix and you will be made aware of them soon enough. However," his gaze turned deadly again, blood red eyes pinning her in place, "if a single word of this is discovered, I will not give you the luxury of death."

"Yes, master," she whispered. She bowed, recognising dismal and left the room, only sparing on last glance at Potter who had already leaned forward to engage her lord in conversation with the air of someone who knew him well.

* * *

It wasn't until Narcissa was hysterically screaming at her that their lord had ordered her son Draco to murder Dumbledore that Bellatrix had some clue of the Dark Lord's designs. She watched impassively as her sister sobbed and wailed for the situation that her only son had been placed into. Bellatrix wondered silently if Draco would be told of his hidden ally in the castle, or would continue to see Potter as a petty rival. She somehow doubted that her master would have. She herself, most loyal, most faithful, had only known through circumstance and accident. A mere boy who had been marked for punishment rather than loyalty as one of her master's faithful would never be told.

She followed Narcissas to Spinner's End to meet with the greasy and brooding Severus Snape, with his long black hair and usual black robes. He was a traitor in the eyes of Bellatrix; far too close to Dumbledore. He wove around her questions, never giving her a direct answer, and she only hoped that her lord had a very close watch on him. Although, she supposed it was a good thing that he had not laid a hand on Harry Potter. Her master had seemed…protective of the boy, and she knew instinctively that pain would befall anyone who dared touch what was his.

But now, Narcissa was opening her mouth and spilling the secrets that she had been directly ordered to keep. Bellatrix was sure that Snape would latch onto the facts that Narcissa would spill and destroy her master's carefully laid plans.

But Snape merely looked out of the window and onto the cobbled street and broke Narcissa off abruptly. "If he has forbidden you it, you ought not to speak. The Dark Lord's word is law."

Bellatrix smirked, pleased for the first time that her master's secrets would not be spilled to those who could not be trusted.

Snape wrenched the curtains shut over the window and turned to Narcissa, "It so happens that I know of the plan. I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix snarled at Snape, he, a traitor and a spy was told along with others and she was not? "Liar," she snapped, "You are merely trying for information."

Snaped frowned at her, "I suppose then, you have not been informed."

"I hold my tongue. We are leaving, Narcissa." Bellatrix grabbed onto her sister's cloak and yanked her towards the door, determined that she would not spill the secrets of the Dark Lord.

A soft snort came from Snape. "Narcissa?" he said softly, "Did you want something by coming here?"

Narcissa was becoming hysterical again. She flung herself out of Bellatrix's grip and slid onto the ground in a kneeling position. "My only son…my only son…" she sobbed.

"Silence!" Bellatrix warned her, fearing that she would have to sentence her own sister to death for the treachery that was unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Narcissa that is enough. Listen to me. It might be possible…for me to help Draco."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, now merely listening to the words for evidence. Snape was merely playing along, pretending that he had knowledge.

"Severus – oh, Severus - you would help him? Would you look after him, see he comes to no harm?"

"I can try."

Bellatrix sneered. "Try. You'll find a way to weasel out of that. Though I suppose that the Dark Lord would have ordered precious Snape to not get his fingernails dirty," she mocked.

Snape ignored her and took Narcissa's hands in his own. Narcissa's eyes were wide with hope, "If you are there to protect him…Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

"The Unbreakable Vow?" said Snape, his expression blank, he had clearly not expecting to be held so accountable for his little pretence, before Bellatrix saw him school his expression and try to worm his way into more information to further to betray the Dark Lord. "Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow."

Bellatrix's eyes were wide as Snape swore to protect Draco from a task of which he had no knowledge of. The man was stupid, if he thought that her master could not twist every situation to his own advantage.

She snarled at him again as they left. "You have dug a very big hole for yourself, traitor."

* * *

Narcissa apparated away before Bellatrix, leaving her in the muggle dunghill to try and figure out if she should track her down and talk sense into her or go straight to her master. The decision was made for her, as she spotted a movement in the dark gap between two of the houses causing her to raise her wand, but a familiar voice made her lower it.

"I already heard everything," Potter said and he walked towards her, black hood obscuring his face. "Why don't we walk together for a bit?"

She nodded, unsure of how much power the boy had over her. He had seemed close to her master, but there had been no real indication of where their respective ranks lay.

"How were you listening?" she dared asked.

Potter smirked at her; she should just make out his face against the gloom that his hood cast. "I have my ways. Or, rather, our lord has his ways. I can hardly take claim to his genius."

How odd. Potter referring to the Dark Lord as his own master.

He was silent for a while as they walked out of the town and long the grimy banks of the rubbish-strewn river. "Our lord has informed me that you would perhaps benefit from a few facts regarding this mission of Draco's."

She nodded, eyes wide at the thought that her master would entrust her with such delicate information. Potter let out a bark of laughter at her obvious eagerness. "Draco is to kill Dumbledore," he said shortly.

Bellatrix stared. The Dark Lord had ordered… This was punishment for Lucius, surely. "He expects Draco to…" she trailed off, unsure of how to ask if her master honestly expected such a task to be completed without sounding as though she were accusing him.

"Yes, Bellatrix. How exactly the Dark Lord envisions his plans being revealed and carried out is not something for you to know. But do not think that he has not thought through every possibility and that everything will fall in place to his favour. Fate favours Lord Voldemort," he said, echoing her master's words at his resurrection.

"You will merely have this piece of knowledge to be able to assist Draco should he ask for it. He has been ordered to tell no one of his mission, but he will request help before he is able to complete his task."

Bellatrix bowed, sensing that it was appropriate. "I will do everything I can."

* * *

She only heard passing comments from the Death Eaters who had children in Hogwarts about Harry Potter over the passing year. Draco was yet to approach her, and she had been told he would and her lord continued to bide his time. There were barely two months left of the school year left and Bellatrix was jumpy with excitement and nervousness. She would either see her own nephew murdered in front of his parents for failure to her master or would rejoice in the knowledge that Dumbledore, a constant hindrance to her master's brilliance was dead.

But then she was asked, along with a small group, to come to the old derelict shop in Knockturn Alley: Borgin and Burkes. Her eyes lit up with anticipation as the day came.

A vanishing cabinet. Clever of Draco, really. She was sure that her master had not expected him to get so far. But no matter, she knew that either outcome would be advantageous to her lord. She could hear Draco's voice and the voice of the pathetic headmaster as he tried to coerce Draco as she walked in the group to the top of the Astronomy Tower having snuck into Hogwarts School through the twin vanishing cabinets. She flung the wooden door open, almost laughing at the scene before her.

Dumbledore was weak and slumped against the railings, his wand in Draco's hand and pointed against him.

"Well now, look what we have here. Dumbledore. Wandless and alone," she mocked, coming forward to Draco's side, "Cornered in his own castle. Well done, Draco." She praised the boy. He deserved it for this feat, and she knew that her master would not.

"Good evening Bellatrix," Dumbledore started sounding serene as ever. As if he had a clue of the plans her master had, and the alliance of one Harry Potter. "I think introductions are in order."

"Love to, Albus," Bellatrix sneered, "But I'm afraid we're on a tight schedule. Do it." She nudged Draco, urging him to deliver the final blow to Dumbledore. Draco raised his wand, but Bellatrix could see it visibly shaking in his hand and knew that he would not have the will to complete the task.

Fenrir Greyback snarled at the boy from his place amongst the group. "He doesn't have the stomach. Just like his father. Let me finish him." He smiled, showing his pointing teeth in an expression reminiscent of his werewolf form, "In my own way."

Bellatrix shook her head at him. Her master had ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore. She knew that whatever happened, her master would find advantage in it. But it was always best to follow his orders. Especially a direct order for such an important task. Fenrir was a fool for thinking that he could do better than her master.

"No! The Dark Lord was clear. The boy's got to do it. Go on, Draco. Now!" she urged the boy, who still could not bring himself to the task. He was fighting back tears and he was moving his mouth, being to panic. She spun round as the door swung open once more, revealing Snape, dressed in his usual billowing black robes and a scowl set on his face.

"Severus…" Dumbledore murmured, desperately trying to get his last few manipulations in place. "Severus…Please…"

He slumped against the railings, struggling to hold himself up. Bellatrix was at least pleased that there was little the old man could do with anything the traitor told him – the worry was what the traitor would do with anything Dumbledore said. But said traitor did not apparently think that this was the time to speak to Dumbledore. Unless he already had? Bellatrix felt her breath catch and panicked slightly, that this was some complication rouse from the headmaster. Should they cast an identifying charm on him, to check for Polyjuice?

"Avada Kedavra," Snape said, not breaking out of his usual boring voice. Dumbledore was engulfed in a blast of green light that forced him backwards, out over the railing. Despite her misgivings, Bellatrix cackled and clapped her hands together, abruptly stilling as she heard the satisfying thump on the ground as the useless corpse of Albus Dumbledore fell, the Dark Mark lighting the night sky.

* * *

Potter had put on a good show, Bellatrix thought. He had run screaming through the grounds of Hogwarts, chasing Snape. But she did not quite know his reasoning. He could not care for Dumbledore's death, given his alliance with her master. Was he angry at Snape for ruining the Dark Lord's plans or merely staying in character as the famed Boy-Who-Lived?

Bellatrix was deliriously happy nonetheless. She spun around the room, cackling and dancing with glee. Fenrir sneered at her antics before stalking off. The other Death Eaters, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow and Thorfinn Rowle sat in chairs at the Malfoy Manor's entrance, uncomfortable at Bellatrix's antics could draw their master's attention.

"Leave." The Carrows and Rowle scrambled for the exit as Voldemort appeared in their midst. He turned to Bellatrix, who immediately bowed.

Voldemort tipped his head to one side. "He is dead?"

"Yes, my lord," Bellatrix replied. Voldemort smiled mockingly, his lipless mouth stretched over his teeth.

"And who…" he trailed off.

"Severus Snape, my lord."

"Snape," Voldemort repeated shortly. He was evidently displeased with the news that it had been Severus Snape to murder Dumbledore. "Draco did not succeed in his task then."

Bellatrix closed her eyes and sucked in a gulp of air. "My lord, Draco succeeded in making the task possible, he-"

"I will have my information from more…reliable sources." Bellatrix was cut off before she could make her excuses for Draco. But Bellatrix took his reliable source to mean Potter.

"But Dumbledore is dead." He sounded pleased at least; perhaps pleased enough to not torture them for not obeying orders and forcing the boy kill Dumbledore as he had ordered.

"Get up, Bella," he snapped at her. She scrambled to her feet, head still bowed, looking at the polished floor. Voldemort studied her for a moment, before a crack of apparition announced the arrival of a cloaked figure on the porch.

"Harry." Voldemort greeted the figure as Potter removed his hood, grinning openly.

"Voldemort." Potter replied formally, although still grinning. "It is done."

Voldemort's lips curled into a smile. "I know. There shall have to be celebrations."

For some reason, Potter blushed and turned his head away before gathering himself and facing the Dark Lord again. "Bellatrix told you what happened?"

Voldemort nodded. "Yes, but only an overview. I would desire the details from you."

Potter flashed a wide smile. "True," he said, and turned to Bellatrix, "you are correct in thinking that Snape is a traitor. Let him run. Let him stew. He will be caught at the most opportune moment."

He stepped closer to Voldemort. Too close for Bellatrix's liking. She longed to gain her master's attention once more, but knew that she would be tortured for interrupting. She swayed on the spot a moment more, as they looked directly at one another, before her master snapped her dismissal and she left the room and the pair before her drew each other in.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix sat in silence amongst her fellow Death Eaters in the dining hall of Malfoy Manor, their Lord's eyes lazily trailing over them. Their Lord always spoke first, but for now they were waiting for the last two of their number to join, Severus Snape and Fortis Yaxley. Bellatrix could tell her Lord was displeased, especially with herself. She had failed him twice now, and she knew she would not last a third. She longed to throw herself onto the floor and beg for mercy.

But she knew she could not. Her Lord enjoyed playing with his prey far too much. One never quite knew how much more rope he had deemed worthy of a game. Bellatrix closed her eyes and did her best to remain calm. The tension mounted in the room. Everyone longed to make some sound or to move, but no one dared to.

Finally, the door swung open, revealing Yaxley and Snape. They squinted in the dark room to make out Voldemort's figure at the head of the table, silhouetted in the fireplace. "Severus, here," Voldemort indicated to the seat on his immediate right. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes slightly. That was never a good place to be. Far too close, for even her tastes and especially when her Lord's displeasure was palpable. "Yaxley – beside Dolohov."

"So?" Voldemort snapped at Snape when he did not speak.

Snape barely shifted in his seat as he met Voldemort's eyes. "My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."

Bellatrix sneered at Snape's façade. She was almost waiting in anticipation as Voldemort's red eyes fixed on Snape, locking him in place with the ferocity of the gaze. Bellatrix almost flinched away as the moment dragged on. They all knew the price of lying to their master. He knew, he always knew. The last person who had dared lie to him was still woven into the chandelier, or at least most of him was. But Voldemort's mouth curved upwards, "Good. Very good. And this information comes –"

Snape broke the gaze as soon as he could without displeasing Voldemort. "From the source we discussed."

Bellatrix sucked in a gasp, her eyes widening only slightly. Surely, surely her lord had not told Snape of Potter? She already knew that he had the perfect source of information on Potter, the boy himself. Though he wasn't really a boy at all, was he? And was Snape position in the school as a contact for Potter? Him a traitor, trusted more than her?

"Yaxley, be quiet," snapped Voldemort shocking Bellatrix out of her thoughts, "If I needed information from you I would question you for it."

"But my lord-" Yaxley broke off as he found himself faced with Voldemort's wand pointing at him. The wizards near him attempted to move away without actually leaving their seats.

Voldemort seemed to be amused as he rolled his wand between his fingers, "Go on, Yaxley," he said indulgently. Bellatrix knew perfectly well that her lord was only amusing himself with how far Yaxley's stupidity would take him. Any sane Death Eater would fall quiet, but Yaxley chose to wrench open his wide mouth again.

"My Lord, I have heard differently, Dawlish –"

He suddenly broke off even though Voldemort had said no incantation. Yaxley grabbed his throat panting for breaths. Only a few spared a glance at him as Voldemort resumed his gaze around the table. Silence regained once more. Belllatrix thought that she heard a low chuckle and glanced in horror around the table. Who would dare laugh at her lord? But no one seemed remotely close to even smiling, each face shrinking back. She was reminded uncomfortably of Draco's tales of Potter's invisibility cloak as Yaxley desperately wrenched at the air around his constricted throat.

"I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I know what I need now do. "

He paused, the anger on his face was palpable. Bellatrix could feel her sister, Narcissa, stiffen beside her. The Malfoys were well out of favour after Draco's failure. Now, truly, no one would move. Her lord was close to torturing them. She could remember being told they were close to victory. Apparently, the setbacks had severely undermined her lord's plans.

"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time. You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest. You shall have it, and in your family, so in the world … we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain."

Voldemort flicked his wand at the human figure hanging unconscious above the table, the figured groaned and began to struggle, drawing the Death Eater's attention for the first time.

"I cannot name one line here that has not allowed such an infection to fester. Am I to understand that you disagree about the health of your family tree? The happy event that, I hear, took place in your family, Narcissa, this week?"

Narcissa spared a horrified glance at Voldemort before she resumed her death stare at the wall, only pausing to squeeze her son's hand.

Voldemort's mouth curled into a sneer. "And yours, Bellaxtrix."

"My Lord, I-" Bellatrix faltered in the fear of being directly addressed by her master.

"I am talking of your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. Are you proud? A little more of the canker spreads its infection when it should have been cut at the bud," he barely whispered but, the lesser Death Eaters looked close to running from fear.

"We are joined here tonight, by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles," Voldemort spat the word, "How they are not so different from us…"

Bellatrix watched, transfixed at the figure. The figure was sweating, eyes darting around. All she could do was hope for a quick death. Bellatrix hoped otherwise. It was almost a drug, an honour to see her master at work. He made an art out of the deaths of the worthless.

"Severus…please…please…"

"Silence," said Voldemort quietly, twitching his wand at her. He continued in a quiet, contemplative voice, "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defence of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, it says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The infestation to purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance…she would have us all mate with Muggles … or, no doubt, werewolves."

It was in moments like these that Bellatrix almost knew she was mad. She leaned forward, eyes wide as she drank in Voldemort's words in anticipation. Every other leaned back in fear at their master's displeasure.

"Avada Kedavra."

The green light flashed through the room, startling the Death Eaters stupid enough to not have seen it coming. Bellatrix slumped back in her seat, disappointed to not see more, only slightly appeased with the great snake, Nagini beginning her dinner.

"Bella, Draco, remain. Dismissed," Voldemort's voice was entirely calm as the Death Eaters filed out in silence, more than one trying to not glance at the snake at it fastened its jaws around the feet of Charity Burbage, her eyes staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Bellatrix considered Draco, and despite his position she felt a jolt of jealously at his presence souring her opportunity to be alone with her master. She almost feared that he would be told of Potter, given their respective ages. Her own secret to share only with her master. She, the most faithful, most trusted, alone trusted with such delicate information. Her fingers twirled through her wild hair, as she stared into space, unknowing of the wishful smile of her face.

Draco's neat blonde hair had become messy and unkempt, the red rings around his eyes clearly visible. The mounting tension of the knowledge of his inevitable punishment had taken its toll, as it had with his father. Bellatrix could only hope that he would be able to hold himself together, although she didn't hold much hope, now that it seemed that her master had finally called him to answer for his actions and failure to kill Albus Dumbledore.

Her lord had taken up a contemplative air again as the Death Eaters left the room, finally leaving the only noise the quiet crackling of the fire and the squelches and crunches as Nagini continued her feast.

Voldemort let the silence reign for a moment longer before he clasped his long fingers in front of him, a large gold ring set with a black stone glinted in the firelight.

"Bella, here," he said, indicating to the seat to his immediate left, "Draco, over there."

They quickly slid into their assigned seats, Draco seemed at least somewhat relieved at the small space of a single chair between himself and Voldemort, although Bellatrix could tell that it was still entirely too close for his liking. She kept her gaze fixed on the table. She longed to be near her master, but being this close made her want to be apart again. She avoided eye contact with her lord, while wanting to drown in his eyes filled with blood. Draco tried to keep his gaze fixed, but his eyes kept darting between Nagini and Voldemort, clearly nervous.

"Bella, you have already been made aware of certain facts," said Voldemort, "I have received a full report of the death of Albus Dumbledore and Draco…" he drew the name out, and Draco trembled in his seat, fearing that the day of his punishment had finally come. He tried to make contact with Voldemort's red eyes, but quickly looked away, clearly amusing Voldemort.

Voldemort twirled his wand in his long fingers, caressing it, "The wand you picked up…you still have it?"

Draco nodded quickly, "Y-yes, yes my-my lord," his voice shook badly.

Voldemort's mouth stretched into a humourless smile, "And where is it?"

Draco reached into his pocket and drew out a plain, dark brown wand. He slid it across the table to Voldemort. Bellatrix felt an answering glee as she saw her master's eyes light up in pleasure as Draco slid the wand towards him. She started when she was sure she heard an intake of breathe. Her first thought was someone had stopped themselves from making a louder sound, and she wondered for the first time at the empty seat Voldemort had left between himself and Draco. She felt a stone in her stomach, a sick feeling as she looked at the empty chair and was reminded almost painfully this time of Potter's invisibility cloak.

A soft, hissing chuckle escaped Voldemort's lips as Bellatrix stared at the empty chair. "Draco…Draco…well done."

Draco bowed as best he could, still fearful. Bellatrix was grateful he had not made the mistake of so many new recruits and simply latched onto the praise as though his record had been wiped clear. He kept silent, mouth moving. He was barely holding himself together.

Voldemort held the two wands, his old white wand and the new brown wand Draco had handed to him, clasped in his hands, "Harry, you are making Bella nervous."

Bellatrix swallowed, as this time, she heard an audible chuckle coming from the empty seat at her master's right hand. There was a swirl of what she could only presume was the infamous invisibility cloak, as Potter became visible in the chair before her. His eyes shone with glee, although he held himself with a careless grace, and seemed comfortable as always in his place. Draco started badly, staring at his school nemesis only barely stopping himself was shouting aloud.

Voldemort casually placed his old yew wand onto the table, seemingly absorbed in his new wand. Potter reached over and picked up the wand, examining it between his fingers and swirled it around as though testing it. He has a smile on his face, obsessed, as though he had been waiting to hold this wand. Bellatrix stared as he pocketed the wand as though it were his own, and she had to stop herself from chastising him for daring to simply take her master's wand, but Voldemort was paying him no heed. Draco watched the interaction with wide eyes, flickering between Potter and Voldemort.

Voldemort continued to twirl the brown wand in his fingers, "Harry here, is," he paused as though finding the right word, "…he is an ally for us." Potter snorted at this, and shot what Bellatrix could only describe as a fond glance at Voldemort.

Voldemort reached out a pale, spider-like hand, and Potter responded by laying his head on the table, as Voldemort began to card his fingers through his hair as he continued to speak, "He has been on our side for some time now, helping tip fate for Lord Voldemort. There are a few pieces yet to slide in place, and I believe it will be prudent for those that have proved their loyalty to have certain knowledge...With the death of Albus Dumbledore, the simplest appointment to take his position, and at least somewhat advantageous, is Severus. Although he is a traitor…"

Bellatrix kept her eyes fixed on her master, transfixed by his words as she always was when he spoke, unconsciously leaning towards him, longing to be closer, the dangers of disrespecting her master gone as he wove his words around her. "My lord, when will-"

"Silence, Bella." Voldemort snapped, his hand pausing in Potter's hair as he turned to her, "You are lucky to be here, after your failures and will hold your tongue."

Voldemort continued in the same, quiet voice, "Severus will be dealt with in due time. In the meantime, the old fool left his saviour with a little task. Harry will unfortunately," he dug his fingers into Potter hair as though displeased, "have to play through some of this task. The Order will try to move their precious Harry Potter on the twenty-seventh of July. I will expect, you Bellatrix, to participate in the attack. Ensure that Harry remains safe; I do not care of the rest. Kill the auror Moody though. He has been a thorn for far too long."

Potter smirked, raising his head from the table to speak, "We've planted the idea of using Polyjuice. So do make sure you know which one is me, hmm? I'm sure our silly, dear Order will make a mistake for you."

Bellatrix nodded, bowing her head. She could only hope she would be able to draw an attack away long enough and somehow know the true Potter. She shuddered at the thought of a single mistake.

"Beyond that there is no specific task for either of you, but I will expect Harry to be kept safe…"

"Yes, my lord," said Bellatrix, cringing away from him. Would they be required to watch the boy?

"Watch the boy?" Voldemort cackled, "Hardly, Bella. But that his true side remains secret is imperative. I will expect you to be civil and of course you may be called to help."

Draco nodded fearfully, and it was palpably clear that he wished to ask so many questions, but still too afraid to open his mouth. Potter had one eye cracked open, looking at Draco with an amused expression, clearly enjoying his squirming.

"Ah, young Draco," Voldemort said, "You may, of course, keep up a usual façade at school, as any change would arouse suspicion."

Draco nodded nervously, making Potter laugh outright, and speak for the first time, "Simply act as you always have, darling. You're just there for, ah, conveniences."

Draco looked torn between arguing against the pet name, and asking exactly what conveniences Potter had in mind. He refrained, painfully aware of Voldemort's presence, "How can I expect to be contacted?" he asked, in a small voice. He suddenly yelped, gripping his left forearm.

"Like that." Voldemort said blandly as Potter laughed. Draco rubbed his arm, indignant. Voldemort rubbed his temples, clearly annoyed at their presence, "Bella – Draco, get out."

* * *

Bellatrix shivered, pulling her cloak tighter around herself. She was stationed with her husband and Rosier, in a small park in Surrey. Rodolophus thought that her nervousness was due to her recent failures and desire to please her lord by killing or capturing Potter. But she shuddered at what would happen to her if she failed again, allowing Potter to die. She had debated, more than once, of just telling her Rodolphus and Rosier of Potter to make her task unfathomably easier, but she had been sworn to secrecy and could only come to the conclusion that her lord enjoyed assigning impossible tasks.

Suddenly, a great roar came through the air and Rosier began to shout, "This is it, it's them – make sure you're ready."

Together they mounted their brooms and soared through the air to form a ring around the attackers, along with thirty of their fellows. Bellatrix quickly scanned the scene. There were seven different Potters, all identical, each with a different Order member. She desperately tried to discern the correct one. She could see Moody doing the same, his blue eye spinning around. A Potter clung behind him, and Dolohov shouted, "That must be him, the strongest protection." He raced towards the auror, the majority of the others following.

Bellatrix could only hope that the only target her lord had specified, Moody, would not have the real Potter. The others were scattering, giving her precious little time. Her eyes landed on one of the owls. It was stuffed she realised with a jolt, stuffed. There, there with the half-giant – a real owl. She could only hope, but it must be. That must be the real Potter, on a distinctive oversized motorbike. It would be easy enough to draw the attack from an oaf who didn't know magic. "After Shacklebolt," she shouted, he was the biggest threat next to Moody.

She chased Shacklebolt through the air, cold wind whipping him her face, chilling her. She dodged the spells Shacklebolt sent at her, the therstal he was on ducking and galloping, clouds emerging from its nose. She aimed her own spells, but was terrified to attack as she normally would, for fear she had made a mistake. The other Death Eaters beside her held nothing back, shouting and jeering into the air. A sickly yellow spell came from Shacklebolt's wand, hitting one in the face. He fell, screaming. A second spell hit Goyle in the face, stupid man he was, Bellatrix thought, causing him to clutch at his face and almost fall off. He began to descend, clearly wanting to escape.

Bellatrix yanked her broom around, urging her broom along as fast as it could go. She heard a shout of jubilation, and her heart sank, fearing the worst. But then, a body fall from a broom. One that could only be Alastor Moody as the Potter with him disapparated. It could only be her master. Robes flying in an ethereal smoke, he rode no broom riding the wind, his pale face almost seemed to glow. He had not trusted her to succeed then. She tried to twist her head in all directions to try and spot the real Potter once more, on the motorbike. To her horror, she spotted it, four Death Eaters racing behind it. A large, sold brick wall erupted in mid air, one smacking into it, falling, one fell behind to help. The other two continued to race behind it, as she tried to chase them, desperately trying to catch them before a stray spell hit Potter. She could see killing curses flying towards the half-giant, responded to by Stunning spells. Nothing hit, and as a large net emerged from the bike, a third Death Eater caught up to them. She urged her broom on, hovering below the chaos above. She tried to shout to them, but they were oblivious to all else.

She gasped as a large dragon, made of blue fire burst from the bike, a deadly trail causing the Death Eaters behind to scatter. A loud crack tore through the air, and she saw the sidecar, with Potter in separate, rocketing upwards a second later. The half-giant ducked around the spells firing from the Death Eaters wands on his bike, chasing towards the falling sidecar. He grabbed Potter, pulling him onto the bike. Bellatrix almost cheered with relief, but then a spell came from Potter's wand. Expelliarmous.

"That's him, it's him, it's the real one!"

She screamed in frustration. Hopefully, hopefully they would tell her master. Please don't let them try to kill him, please, please. She clung to her broom feeling almost sick. Should she curse them? Dare she risk such an action? But they turned, yelling for others. Bellatrix started as her master appeared beside her from nothing, "Leave, Bella."

She shivered in the night air as her master chased towards Potter, allowing herself to drop away from the battle, unknowing of anything.

* * *

Bellatrix paced along in front of Grimmauld Place, waiting for nothing. She knew Potter and his two friends were inside. She knew that the mutt, Sirius, had left him the place. Her master had ordered a watch on the place, silent and waiting for any activity. It was early in the morning, the sky still dark but she sat quietly in the square, eyes fixed on the gap between eleven and thirteen, where she knew her ancestral home was hidden. She had been lucky, the night Potter left his muggle family. Her master had ensured his safety with perfect theatrics, and to her immense relief, he had been pleased enough with her merge efforts.

She enjoyed the silence and the simplicity of the task for once. But she was still determined to perform to the best of her ability. A flicker of movement caught her attention. She squinted against the darkness to see a hooded figure step out from the gap between eleven and thirteen. Potter wore a thoroughly disgusted look of his face as he beckoned her forward.

She crept forward, cautious of being seen by the wrong people.

"Tell our lord that the third is in the hands of the toad," said Potter.

"The third?" Bellatrix asked, confused, "I-"

"We'll be going after it soon. You heard me, go!" he was clearly annoyed, and she could tell he was almost close to cursing her. Whatever this was it would not bode well, and once again, she would be the bearer of ill fate for her master. She straightened herself up and apparated to her lord.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort sat behind the desk in his darkened office, twirling his yew wand in his long fingers, a contemplative look on his face. "They plan to break into the Ministry," he stated as a wicked smile stretched across his face.

Bellatrix had just delivered her news regarding Potter's message to her master. "My Lord?" she asked nervously, this was the closest she dared come to directly questioning her master. Even so, she knew she had just strayed dangerously close to the line. But, break into the Ministry of Magic, in amongst the heightened security? Surely that was madness. What goal could possibly justify such a risk? Bellatrix knew her master enjoyed playing with his prey. Perhaps, this was all just another game. One she was playing, and she didn't know what the rules were.

Thankfully, her master was lost in thought. "There is no need for you to know more," he said, waving her away, "Report to me when you hear of their success."

* * *

A mere two days later, Bellatrix found herself with the news her master had requested.

She was having a rare quiet lunch alone in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor, waited on by a snivelling house elf she could barely stand the sight of. She had used her knife to regain serenity in the Manor and had now relaxed as much as she dared to in the plush arm chair. Her moment of peace was soon ruined by Yaxley. He burst into the room, snarling like rabid dog. Bellatrix rounded on him, wand out.

"What are you doing, Yaxley?" she snapped.

Yaxley kicked the house elf's body out the way and threw himself into a seat. "Potter," he practically spat the word, "has broken into the Ministry. Dolores is not pleased at all."

Bellatrix snorted. "Who cares about that bitch? What did he steal?"

"Some locket of her's. Family heirloom, apparently very valuable," Yaxley waved a hand dismissively. "And show some respect. Dolores is doing more than you to assist with the Mudblood problem."

Bellatrix stood to leave and give the news to her master. "I serve my Lord, not some bitch who believes she can work without his guidance. She may assist in a similar cause, but she does not respect the authority of the Dark Lord." Bellatrix left Yaxley to drown himself in liquor as he was apt to do.

She waited nervously in the entrance hall. A locket. Bellatrix did not know the significance of the locket, though her mind thought briefly of that cup her master had ordered her all those years ago to place in the Lestrange vault in Gringotts. Bellatrix paced in the entrance, growing more nervous the longer she awaited Voldemort's return. When he apparated into the hall, she threw herself on the ground, bowing at his feet. "It is done, master," she said.

"It is done?" Voldemort repeated, "you, Bella, have done nothing. Get up." She was still hopeful of a reward, this was exactly the news her master had requested. Although, perhaps not enough in light of her previous transgressions. He clearly was not overly pleased with her.

"Track Snape. Spy on him. I wish to be informed of his movements," Voldemort ordered and swept out of the room.

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Aunt Bella?"

She looked up to see her nephew, Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, home for the holidays. His blonde hair disheveled and he looked as though he hadn't slept for days.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Bellatrix thought he even sounded exhausted, "What is it, nephew darling?"

Draco, exhausted, dropped himself into the sofa across from her although he barely relaxed in the seat at all. "We're alone, right? I don't know if we should talking about - well," he broke off, glancing at the door as though scared someone would be standing there.

"We're alone," Bellatrix said, much more seriously. Draco took a moment to answer, gathering his thoughts. "You know the other day, when Potter was here," he began slowly, "well, he hasn't been a school. I'm not sure what to do. I don't know who to support, I mean - of course I support our Lord, but -" He broke off, eyes flickering fearfully to the door.

Bellatrix considered her nephew. An order unfulfilled was a strict cause for punishment, and the most dangerous order was one misunderstood. She had seen it before. A Death Eater, sure of success and full of confidence, trying to impress her Lord, only to discover the order was not as they thought. But she had heard this order with her own ears and certainly it had seemed clear enough to her, her Lord would not risk the misunderstanding of an order her truly wished to be followed. She considered her options. She did not like leaving Draco alone to navigate the murky waters of interacting with her Lord, he did not have the experience to pick up and follow the subtle prompts. She could approach her Lord directly and ask, but that was only to be attempted in the most dire of situations.

What she suspected had occurred was a simple change in circumstances. How, she did not know, nor if it connected with that stolen locket. Bellatrix herself had been ordered to track Snape. But, according to the Carrows, he had remained at his station in Hogwarts. She doubted her Lord had meant for her to track Snape within the walls of Hogwarts, so she waited for him to leave the ancient school.

Draco shifted in his seat. "Aunt?" he asked, "what am I meant to do?"

"I'm not sure," Bellatrix said slowly, "keep your head down. Be prepared to be summoned as well, you may receive new orders."

Draco nodded. He knew that it was the best she could give him. He shifted again in his chair. "Do you know if the Carrows will be staying at Hogwarts?" he asked.

Bellatrix's instinctive reaction was to snap at him for not trusting her Lord's plan. But Draco had, so far, served loyally and seemed to only ask out of curiosity. "Why?" she countered.

"Well," said Draco, buying time before he answered. His tongue came out to lick his lips nervously. "They aren't good at teaching."

Bellatrix frowned. "But do they not discipline the mudbloods and the blood traitors, and put them in their place?"

"Oh yes," said Draco, nodding quickly, "it's just that, well, we're halfway through the year and I'm yet to learn anything new in their classes. What's going to happen in my exams? What if I don't pass because they haven't been bothered with my education?" He paused, opened his mouth as if to speak, but then seemed to decide against saying any more.

Bellatrix listened to Draco's rant impassively. She could sympathise somewhat with his worries, but above all came her loyalty to the Dark Lord. "You will have to trust the Dark Lord," she said haughtily.

Draco pursed his lips, but nodded in understanding. He would not dare question further. Bellatrix gazed at her nephew, taking in his hunched shoulders, disheveled appearance and red rimmed eyes. She allowed her hand to drift to her wand, feeling the walnut between her fingers. "Do you, perhaps, begin to doubt?" she asked delicately, watching Draco closely for his reaction.

Draco's eyes flicked up, darting briefly to her hand, and where he knew Bellatrix's wand would be. "No - of course not," he said quickly. Yet again, he fidgeted. "I merely wished to know-" He broke off, nervous, his eyes kept flicking to the hand Bellatrix had rested on her wand.

Bellatrix leant forwards, her hand encasing her wand more securely, drawing it ever so slightly. She enjoyed this. Playing with lesser Death Eaters. She knew it was a mockery of her Lord, but seeing them tremble before her filled her with much power and purpose. She told herself she merely did so to ensure that these lesser Death Eaters remained true to her Lord. It would be such a shame if her dear nephew strayed. She knew she would not be able to bear the shame of her own relation turning from the great path of serving her Lord. Nevertheless, she would take the necessary action.

"What do you wish to know?" Bellatrix questioned.

Draco continued in the unsightly squirming in his seat. "I don't know!" He was clearly looking at Bellatrix's wand and his voice broke. Bellatrix could see he was close to tears, control hanging by a thinning thread. She sneered at him.

"Stop fidgeting," she snapped. "If the Dark Lord was the question you, and you avoided his questions like you are now, squirming like some snivelling mudbood, do you really think he would spare you? You would be screaming by now. Sit up straight. I will not have my own nephew becoming useless to the Dark Lord."

Quickly, Draco stilled, though he now held himself absolutely still. Bellatrix internally groaned. Her sister had failed to raise Draco as a proper Death Eater, instead raising him as a spoiled and pampered boy who would not properly served her Lord. Draco should carry himself with a casual grace and show pride in being a Death Eater. He had succeeded in allowing them entrance into Hogwarts, but that was out of fear, rather than a desire to serve and please.

She feared Draco, if he continued as he was, would soon be deemed useless by the Dark Lord and done away with. He needed to soon show his worth. Perhaps a few lessons were in order. That would at least show a desire to improve. She grabbed his hand. "Come. You will be learning how to fight."

* * *

Days later, Bellatrix found herself hidden under disillusionment charms in an unnamed forest. She had finally received word from the Carrows that Snape had left Hogwarts. This was the third day she had tracked him, to yet another remote place in Britain. Snape would appear, take his wand out and wander around for a time. His wand would sweep arches in front of him as he muttered spells. Bellatrix would carefully track him, her own footsteps muffled.

Eventually, Snape would seem to find a particular patch that he would spend hours pacing around. Although Bellatrix could see nothing there. She could sense the faint shimmer of magic, though. Someone or something was hiding behind wards. She could only think of Potter and his two friends, missing from Hogwarts since the beginning of the school year. But what did Snape want with them? Her Lord certainly found Snape's behaviour to be of importance. Each time she reported she would listen to her with rapt attention and again order her to report to him every move Snape made.

But Snape did not make a move, merely paced around in odd locations. Bellatrix supposed he was waiting for whoever was behind the wards to make themselves known.

* * *

Several days later, Bellatrix was thoroughly tired of Snape's endless, pointless game. But this time, Snape appeared to have a sort of plan. He had spent some time pacing around a small clearing, but now he moved away walking deeper into the forest. From his black robes, he produced a sword. It was goblin-made silver, its hilt set with rubies. The fabled Sword of Gryffindor, Bellatrix realised. Snape dragged it to a small pool, frozen over the the cold winter. He spelled the ice apart, and allowed the sword to sink to the depths of the freezing water.

Bellatrix crept forwards to see more clearly, to discern the purpose of Snape's actions. As her foot came down, a twig snapped loudly underneath it. Snape was instantly on his feet, wand drawn, eyes darting around. Bellatrix froze, berating herself for such a foolish mistake.

For minutes, she remained still as Snape's eyes scanned the landscape. Four times, he tried a variety of spells, but her charms remained strong. Finally, Snape lowered his wand, seemingly to have assured himself that he had perhaps heard an animal of some sort.

He walked back to the clearing, but this time, he stayed some distance away. Instead, he cast a patronus. The silvery doe paced around in his place. Finally, Potter emerged as if from nothing. He had his wand out, but he followed the doe obediently through the forest to the frozen pool. Bellatrix could see Potter following the doe, and Snape following Potter, as he carefully guided the doe and Potter to the pool and the sword.

There, the doe shimmered and dispersed. Bellatrix saw Snape disapparate with a faint pop, seeming to be assured that Potter would do whatever it was Snape wanted done. Indeed, Potter seemed to find great importance in the sword. "_Accio Sword_," Potter said, but the sword did not move. After a few moments of thought, he foolishly decided to undress, apparently having decided to swim in a freezing pool.

Bellatrix crept forwards. "Potter," she said quietly. His head snapped up, and he looked around frowning. But he soon returned to taking his shirt off.

"Potter!" Bellatrix repeated a little louder, creeping forwards. This time, Potter definitely heard her.

"Who's there?" he demanded, wand at the ready. Bellatrix made the quick decision to reveal herself. She dropped her charms, allowing Potter to see her. He regarded her with a blank expression.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My Lord ordered me to track Snape. It was he who placed that sword there," Bellatrix said.

Potter nodded. "Perhaps," he said, "you would be willing to assist me?"

Bellatrix dearly hoped he did not mean for her to get into the freezing water. She hated to think what Cissy would say about the state of her hair afterwards. But one Death Eater refusing to aid another would need a very good reason to. Potter was evidently high in her Lord's favour, so she would be a fool to refuse. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and began to offer her assistance.

But then, to her horror, she saw Snape appear in the distance between two oak trees. He could clearly see them. See that they were not fighting. See her hand on Potter's shoulder. Potter followed her gaze and saw Snape as well. His eyes locked with Snape's and in an moment Snape was off, running towards the clearing. Potter followed and Bellatrix took off after him.

Bellatrix threw her disillusionment charms around herself once more, becoming invisible and silent. She arrived at the clearing moments before Snape.

"-know you are there, Miss Granger," he was shouting, "I mean you no harm. I wish to speak with you."

The clearing remained empty and silent. Smart girl, Bellatrix thought, if indeed Hermione Granger was behind those wards. But only an absolute fool would show themselves, something Granger was apparently not.

"Miss Granger," Snape tried again, "I saw Potter. He was speaking to Bellatrix Lestrange."

Ever so slightly, the charms and wards around the clearing shimmered.

She jumped as a voice whispered in her ear: "Give your wand to me," Potter whispered.

"Why?" snapped Bellatrix. She gripped her walnut wand tightly. The nerve of the boy to ask for her wand!

"Now, Bella," Potter ordered, and she was reminded so much of her Master. She feared what refusing to obey would lead to. With her Lord considering Potter so highly, such direct disobedience could result in her being cast from her Lord. Bellatrix could never bare such a shame, and allowed her wand to slip from her fingers.

Potter came crashing into the clearing, two wands drawn. But should not Potter and Granger have their own wands? She could not see Potter's usual holly wand, nor her Lord's old yew wand. Why was he using hers?

Snape turned his wand onto Potter, and said, "Get back traitor."

In turn, Potter also turned the wand in his hand on Snape. "Hermione!" he shouted.

Once more, the wards shimmered, but this time, the bushy head of Hermione Granger appeared. Her mouth was tight, her head held up even though she was clearly terrified. Snape kept his wand on Potter.

He thrust one towards Granger who grabbed it with surprisingly steady hands. Bellatrix almost yelled aloud at the thought of her precious wand being handed over to be mudblood. But she realised it was another wand. Now, above all, she felt exposed. Wandless, for the first time she felt like running from a fight. She reached into a pocket and feel her knife. It was a flimsy, slim blade of metal that felt entirely useless. But the thought of having some weapon steadied her.

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione collapsed under Snape's sudden spell, and for a moment, Potter was distracted.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Snape quickly cast and Potter stumbled back, clutching his chest as long streaks of blood began to seep through his shirt.

Bellatrix found herself about to draw her wand, years of learning to defend herself kicking in, but found none. For a moment, she almost panicked, before she saw the wand in Granger's hand. She could see Snape scanning the landscape, looking for her. Bellatrix dived for the wand, grabbing it. "_Confringo!_" she shouted, and Snape stumbled back.

He was now looking straight where Bellatrix had been standing, but she quickly circled around to his side. "_Stupefy!_" Snape's shield came too slow, and he crumpled to the ground. Bellatrix dropped her charms, once more becoming visible. She knelt down next to Potter, who was still on the ground, breathing heavily and clutching his chest. Bellatrix could see now that the cuts were deeper than she first thought. Three long, ragged lines torn across his chest, bleeding freely.

Already, Granger was stirring from unconsciousness, but Potter was injured. "What should I do?" Bellatrix asked.

Potter swore. In pain or frustration, she wasn't sure. "You're going to have to take me back. I can't deal with this here."

Bellatrix nodded, clasped Potter's hand in her own and apparated both of them to Malfoy Manor, leaving Granger behind. As soon as they appeared in the entrance hall, Potter twisted over to dry heave onto the polished wood. After a few moments, he leant back on his elbows eyes closed. "He's not going to be pleased," he said.

Bellatrix could only assume that Potter was referring to the Dark Lord. She dearly hoped that her foolish actions would not displease her Lord overly much. As if he had heard, Bellatrix looked up to see the Dark Lord standing in the doorway looking down on her and Potter. Bellatrix threw herself onto the ground, and crawled forwards to kiss the hem of her Lord's robes. But he strode directly past Bellatrix without a glance, she barely moved fast enough to avoid being kicked in the face. He came to stand over Potter. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I need-" Potter breathed in as deeply as he could, "I need a healer." Potter was pale, sucking in breaths that made him wince each time. Voldemort stared down at him for a while with a blank expression, before ordering Bellatrix. "Get your sister here."

With one last glance at Potter, Bellatrix ran from the room.


End file.
